1. Technical Field
The invention relates to loudspeakers and more particularly to bending wave panel-form loudspeakers, e.g. of the kind generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,029 (incorporated by reference herein in its entirety).
2. Background Art
It is known from W097/09855 to provide packaging comprising a distributed mode panel-form loudspeaker.